


His only regret

by tall_wolf_of_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Table Sex, Table Sex Tuesday, it gets fluffy at the end, send help, why did I try to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth
Summary: Office sex happens.Look, I'm sure it's Tuesday in some universe.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 39
Kudos: 231





	His only regret

His only regret

Brienne Tarth stalks to the conference room like Warrior born again, tall, strong and full of disdain. Instead of armour, she wears a sharp suit and instead of the sword she carries a fierce scowl. She is called Catelyn Stark's _sworn sword_ and she is there to oversee their project which makes Jaime hate her immediately. They clash and argue, fight again and fight harder. When they are not fighting she looks at him with a quiet disdain and that makes Jaime nettle her more, pick on her constantly and argue back with everything until she gets red on the face and is no longer quiet.

After Jaime tells once that she is _as boring as she is ugly,_ Cleos Frey takes off his glasses to rub his eyes and sighs warily, “Jaime, please don't be such an asshole.” He is not very proud of that particular insult, he admits himself later but doesn't know how to stop the fights. Their team members start to fear their clashes and try to find ways to prevent them. Whatever rooms they are working in, Jaime always finds that there is a crowd of people between him and Brienne Tarth and it's not exactly dignified to snark insults across the heads of four to five people. It doesn't prevent him from doing that though or her snarking back at him.

Little Podrick Payne who is almost mute with shyness usually starts bringing Jaime's favourite doughnuts to the meetings and slips the box in front of him whenever the tensions start to rise again. One Sunday afternoon when Jaime gets unreasonably angry and excited in the coffee shop he realises that he has developed a Pavlovian reaction to pink doughnuts with raspberry jelly fillings. Pods clever tactic has gotten them through the beta launch though and Jaime has to admire the boy's ingenuity but at the same time, he mourns the loss of comfort he got from his comfort food until Brienne Tarths PA spoilt it to him.

They are not always there to buffer between them though. One late Tuesday evening its only Jaime and _Tarth_ \-- like he likes to call her -- in the conference room discussing scheduling, prioritizing and upcoming targets, and it gets so fierce again for no particular reason. Why would he argue about scheduling with someone, some part of him wonders while he does so, but it makes Tarth so wonderfully angry and pink that he is not able to stop himself doing it anyway? The buffers of doughnuts and humans are gone between them and their voices get higher and higher until they both are standing up and Brienne Tarth pulls off her blazer and throws it at the table on top of her laptop.

“You!” she snarls and points one long pale finger at him. “You are infuriating.” Her incredibly blue eyes shine out of her red face. “You are complete and utter dick.” Her tall and wide frame lurks over him. “I fucking hate you so much, “ she continues and suddenly her mouth is on his and Jaime kisses her back and her hands are on his face.

“Yes,” he moans and pulls her against himself. She is so solid and hard and Jaime wants nothing more than to touch her. “Yes,” he moans again when she pushes him and his thighs hit the conference table. Her tongue is in his mouth and he grinds against her. “I hate you so fucking much,” she repeats herself and pulls his shirt-tails out of his pants and lets her hands roam his back.

The amount of _want_ washes over Jaime. “Yes,” he moans as she pulls his tie. “Yes. Please.” he is only able to say when he finds himself sitting at the edge of the table. “Yes, yes, please,” he sighs as his shirt is unbuttoned and his pants undone and her hands are on his cock. “Please, yes, please yes,” he begs as her long fingers stroke him. He is so undone by her, the world around them has disappeared and there is nothing left beside her looming above him, fierce and strong and angry, and _wanting_.

She wants this too. She is undone just like him. “Oh sweetling,” he says and stands up and Brienne pulls her hands away from his throbbing cock. It's Jaime's turn to play the game now.

“Come here.” He pulls her back to his arms and buries his face to her neck, his aching cock between them and his hands on her back searching the zipper of her skirt.

“Lannister,” she snarls, but her hands are at his naked butt so he pursues and pushes her skirt down.

There are straps under her shirt-tails, and _oh_ , she is wearing a garter belt and stockings.

Jaime groans and pulls back so he can have a better view before her mouth attacks him again.

It's all so agonizingly hurried and furious, so wonderful. He attacks her shirt buttons next, undoing each with his clumsy fingers and pushing the shirt back from her shoulders to reveal wide planes of her chest, her bra and her freckles.

It's a good move, he muses because her hands are now trapped back behind her with her shirt hanging above her cuffs. Jaime gets a good view of Brienne.

She is wearing a soft pink bra over her sweet little breasts. The bra is nothing more than tiny strips of lace really, and her nipples poke through the fabric. It doesn't match with her plain cotton panties pulled on top of her retro-looking garter belt holding up stockings. She lifts her chin defiantly.

How is he going to survive being in the same room with her now when he knows that she is wearing _that_ underneath her tailored suit?

“Oh sweetling,” Jaime chuckles, “did you dress up for me?”

“Shut your mouth, Lannister,” she groans so Jaime shuts his mouth around of one of her nipples and sucks it. The noise she makes reminds the one she made a few weeks earlier when she discovered two minutes before she was supposed to update their progress to the board that Jaime had re-edited all the slides of her presentation. The noise is wonderful and he wants her to make it again.

Jaime uses her confusion to turn them around again and push her against the table. She sits now there, looking at him with frustration, anger and lust, her shirt still down at her arms and her oh so long legs spread out. He goes and stands between them.

“Oh, I don't think you want me to do that, Tarth,” he smirks at her, drops to his knees and buries his face between her thighs.

He kisses her cunt through her panties, bites it gently through soaked fabric and almost purrs with pleasure forgetting his of own aching need. She buries her fingers to his hair and pulls him up.

“Fuck, Lannister, I need,” she moans, and Jaime knows what she needs so he wiggles her panties down her butt while she kisses her with open mouth and hungry. He pulls away from her mouth, and _oh_ , how he wants her; wants her cunt and her hands and her mouth.

The panties drop to the floor, next to her shoes, _when did she kick these off,_ he wonders briefly and then he heads towards her naked cunt again and licks it. He licks it like it's an ice cream melting on the sun. She makes the noise again and Jaime lifts her leg over his shoulder to get better access to that sweet treat.

She is spread out for him, her bum at the edge of the table, glorious and beautiful and he licks her and sucks her and she lies down to the table with a moan when he pushes two fingers into her cunt. He has to hold her down with his hand when her hips start to rise from the table but he doesn't stop and then she comes with a small wail.

“Well,” he presses his cheek against one of her thighs and pulls his fingers out of her cunt. “Curse me or kiss me or --”

“Oh do shut up you idiot,” she groans and pushes herself up from the table.

When he stands up from the floor she is sitting up again, her arms still trapped in the shirt-prison. She undoes her cuffs and puts the cufflinks to the table with a small clink. He stands there, in the vee between her thighs and is dizzy with the want.

“Brienne,” he begs her again when her hand travels across his chest to his neck. Her mouth is on him again, their tongues touching. The table is too low and he has to crouch down to her, so he drops his hand to the table next to her hips. He doesn't know how to ask what he wants -- her hands on his cock again -- so he just moans _please_ again and again against her mouth and her neck until she lies down on the table again and he follows her there.

“Please,” he begs when her hands move between them to his cock, and she guides it to her cunt, and _oh fuck_ , he feels her against her, hot and wet and slick so he pushes into her.

She is so hot and tight and Jaime loses himself in the feeling of her. He kisses her, her face and her lips and her neck and he starts to move, and it feels so good that he is sure that he won't be able to hold on even one minute. Brienne groans below him, so glorious and beautiful. She is letting her fuck her on the conference table and it's the best thing Jaime has ever experienced.

“Jaime, oh, Jaime,” she moans, and then lifts her legs and wraps them around him, and he pounds into her, deeper and harder. He must be talking something, because Brienne laughs a little and groans, “Lannister, do you _ever_ shut up,” so he bends down and attacks her nipple again with his lips. She keens again, and he is close, so close; he puts his hand between them to her sweet cunt and presses her clit with his thumb and then her face twists and he feels her clenching around him and then he comes too, his release washing over him like a wave on the beach.

He might have blanked out a little bit because he finds himself lying on top of her, her legs still wrapped around her.

“Ow, Lannister, gerroff me,” she moans and pushes him, and he might have flinched to that a little because she continues with a kinder voice, “I think there's something under my back”. That something is apparently the end of his phone charger. They uncouple, but not before he kisses her with a frenzy. He hopes it's not the last kiss he steals from her.

***

Afterwards, Jaime sits in chair clothes still undone and cock askew and watches pulling up her panties on top of her garter straps. “I wouldn't think you are a garter belt-kind of a woman,” he comments and is rewarded with a blush.

“I hate pantyhose, and they rarely come with my size,” she shrugs and pulls her shirt back on. Her chest is blotchy pink and there is a red blossom forming on the base of her neck. Jaime feels a weird lurch at the bottom of his stomach when looking at that sweet tall girl putting back her shirt and cufflinks.

“Brienne,” he calls her, but she ignores him and searches her shoes underneath the furniture.

“Brienne, come here,” he calls again, and before she can say no he pulls her to his lap. There's a little bit of fumbling, maybe even a small friendly wrestling match, and he has to tell her that _he is strong enough_ but in the end, he manages to get Brienne to sit sideways in his lap, her hands around his neck and his around her waist.

“What do you want, Lannister,” she asks but her eyes are crinkled at the corners and she sounds amused. “Jaime,” he groans and presses his face against her neck. “I'm Jaime.” They stay like that for a moment and he pulls her closer.

“What do you want, Jaime,” she asks again and her voice is softer. He looks up to her and presses a small kiss to her sweet plump lips.

“Let me take you to dinner, sweetling.”

“Dinner? It's almost midnight, Jaime.” She tries to get up, but Jaime pulls her back to his lap.

“Let me take you home then.” She looks amused again.

“I can easily drive myself home, Jaime.”

“Not to your home, sweetling. My home.”

She looks back at him with her pretty eyes and Jaime feels like drowning in them again. He wants nothing more in the world than lay this girl across his bed and kiss the wide panes of her body until she comes undone again.

“You know I still hate you, right?” she answers to him instead. Her fingers dance through his hair and he shivers with pleasure. She doesn't look like she hates him. She is smiling now, and it's the sweetest thing Jaime has ever seen.

“I know, sweetling.” He kisses her cheek slowly and grins at her. “Come home with me, and you can hate me again in my bed all night.”

She snorts and rolls her eyes. “You are so fucking annoying.”

He buries his face against her neck again and lets his hand travel down across her thigh.

“Please say yes,” he begs again. He likes begging things from her. Sexy things, sweet things. He should have started doing it earlier. On the day they met, probably.

“Alright,” he hears Brienne say so he kisses her again and tickles her until she shrieks with laughter.

He should have made her laugh sooner, is his only regret.

**Author's Note:**

> omg my first attempt at smut  
> sorry not sorry
> 
> and kids - don't be like these two horny assholes. remember safe sex only.


End file.
